deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Space: Aftermath
New Images? Out of Curiosity, where did these new images come from? I'm quite impressed by the Lirker-like thing... Necromorph-X 15:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait......(calculating) D: The movie comes out on the same day DS2 comes out, and i dont have money D: (CrackShot 17:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC)) Aftermath - Mining.png|Impressive Image Aftermath - Marines.png|Glad to see the Military RIG again. Aftermath - Lurker.png|Adult Lurker, perhaps? Aftermath - Death.png Dead Space Aftermath Blue Ray.jpg|This image just plain creeps me out... ﻿ mmh i need an answer guys ... there is something that i've not understand : this movie will be on the web as Dead Space : Downfall ( that is a promotional product....right ? ) or are we supposed to buy a dvd ? Downfall was made to be on dvd too ? Exxere 17:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Watch the movie here http://vidreel.com/video/OTI2MzMy/#, oh and also, one character mentions the Dante's Inferno animated movie and even plays the game at some points. 21:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Err isn't it illeagle to watch movies for free online?Template:Sniperteam82308 22:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well...we cannot know if this site bought a special copyright by EA...it isn't precise....but....the movie is there....so we MUST suppose that they bought this copyright !!! ^^ Many thanks to the unknown wikia user ^^ yeah i noticed the reference to DANTE'S INFERNO ^^ the visual effect was really FUNNY i must say it .... but the story give SOME MESS when compared to the games one !!! I guess it is at least 60% uncanon....lol even the Necromorph where STRANGE..... ^^ 21:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Aftermath plot gives headaches So if you have seen the movie then you probably were as shocked as I am: the red marker shard sends a signal that infects necrotic flesh! WHAAAAT??? This has gotten me totally and completely confused. If this movie is canon (and i'm thinking it is) then everything we knew before now seems wrong. The red marker doesn't contain necromorphs, it actually creates them... So what's the explanation now? Truditu 08:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hasn't the presence of the Marker been the explanation for the creation of Necromorphs since the beginning? SteveZombie 13:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Well not in this way. The writing on the marker offered the DNA sequence needed to create the first necromorph beeing, but the marker didn't create it itself. : 15:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, at some point during the movie we dosn't know IF Nolan reproduced it by the DNA sequence....but then they tell that " The marker create necromorph using a signal.... ". This is the second movie that EA producers make only partially canon..... 21:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : :The Signal doesn't create the Necromorphs, it sustains them. Nolan recreated the DNA sequence and tested it on a dead body. This started the Necromorph outbreak on the USG O'Bannon. The marker can also create a "dead space" where the Necromorph DNA is rendered ineffective. Putting the marker on a special petistal makes this effect stronger. So, there are basically 2 aspects to the marker: One that is the necromorph influence, and another that tries to prevent or stop the necromorphs. One of the articles on this site explains that when someone gets close to the marker, they hear 2 voices: One that tells them to kill themselves (the Necromorphs), and one that tell them to run away (the marker itself). : 18:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :I would guess that this movie is not canon, at all. If I had to speculate, what probably happened is that Visceral and Film Roman established a premise and the setting, and then handed the whole thing off to some writers and a Korean animation studio who've never actually seen anything of the game but the concept art. But hey, at least there's boobs. : 09:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yay Boobs(>._.)> Anyway maybe the marker got broken when it was destroyed, and now the shards do the opposite of its origin purpose (Teh CrackShot 16:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC)) How could there be an adult lurker if there is no normal around lurker? : : I will break it down, there are three reasons why . . . first, the marker was man made. Attempts to copy billion year old technology without knowing what it does, does not end well. Second it was broken into a kajillion pieces, broken technology that does not seem to have worked properly in the first place. Third, the people recounting the story are all a little bit complete out of their freakin minds. Their recollection of these events is undoubtably skewered by insanity. . . Any combination of these factors can explain this, thus the only certainty is that these people were gathered up, interrogated, and gave their stories how their (almost certainly) ill minds could remember. It shouldnt be taken a any more canon than "The Quibbler" of harry potter. Know that these stories exsist within this universe, but it doesnt necessarily represent fact ralok 04:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also consider that each flashback sequences is animated differently, this helps indicate what was going on. The personalities of everyone and their specific insanity was creating a version of the past that was different than the truth. Its actually a fascinating movie once you understand these facts, kinda like that episode of farscape were everyone was being interviewe and they each gave different stories of the same event (only not of the same event) ralok 04:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) N How is the story of Aftermath non-canon? Since when did Visceral announce this? The movie is meant to bridge the two games? I have to agree with..Well, whoever you are. Please sign your posts in the future. Dead Space Downfall and Aftermath are considered noncanon, but why? They tell the tales that the games couldn't. If you took away the books, and the movies, and just made this whole franchise nothing but games..Well, simply put. We wouldn't have Dead Space 2 until 2012, or 2013. It takes years to make video games..If you ask me, Downfall and Aftermath were a cheap way to progress the storyline, same with the books. Dead Space started as a game, only. It wasn't based on a novel or anything. I hate to bring up controversial issues but perhaps its because of the way Americans dislike anime, or "cartoons" as they call them? Not meaning to start a fight..But most Zelda fans who have only played Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask, and Twilight Princess consider the handheld Zelda games to be non canon, simply because they don't favor handhelds.. Perhaps that is the same story here? In todays shallow gaming market, where graphics are beautifully superb compared to the 90s, who would want to switch from a beautiful and crisp graphics video game like Dead Space, to a "cartoon"? Of course this is only opinion, but then again..What isn't opinion, on this wiki? Gamers can be that shallow, believe me. I've been on various forums, and this game Dragon Age Origins? Superb game..I love it. But there are some people who dislike it because of its graphics. The fact that Dragon Age II came out with improved graphics further proves my point that gamers have become shallow. Besides talking to gamers on various forums, the reason why I think I'm justified to this rant is because..I'm one of them. I wouldn't play Dragon Age for a year because I hated the graphics. But I finally did it, and loved it. Iluvnecromorphs:) 10:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Iluvnecromorphs:), I completely agree with you on this. I also think that some people consider the movies non-canon because there are a few "inconsistencies", but I'm pretty sure MOST of them just have to do with the artwork. For example, the size and color of the Red Marker in Downfall as compared to it in the games. I admit that I didn't love Downfall when I first saw it because I'm not really into anime, but now I love it and I also love Aftermath. I'm also looking forward to the next animated movie, if they do make another. Furthermore, why would Visceral even bother making Dead Space movies if they're not even gonna be canon? Sure they might make a profit, but come on everybody...they're canon. :) (Originally 03:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC)) AFriendlyNecromorph 05:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I pretty much agree with all of you. Downfall and Aftermath are perfectly "canon". If they weren't canon there would be no point to them. They are there for 1, entertainment and 2, to fill/progress the strory. The gaming community is indeed shallow as well. I have friends who depise minecraft simply beacuse of the poor graphics, along with Dragon Age and The Elder Scrolls. I love anime and cartoons and it's true that many people will overlook a brilliant and intriging storyline, amazing plot, great voice acting and animation, and art just beacuse of the format of the entertainment. Graphics and Animation format should be last on the list of qualty traits in good media. I love Downfall and Aftermath and many other animated movies and the people that are too shallow to try them out are missing out. Thus completes my rave, lol. Lobsterpwn36 03:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RIG differences Anyone noticed that the RIGs are different in each of the testimonials told? When the black-ex-marine-crazied-with-his-daughter tells, the rigs helmets are full faced glass with lights on the side. When the Borgias engineer tells, the RIGs helmets have three slits, and no side light (also the gravity whatyamacallit towers have different designs oO Is this supposed to represent different POV's, different drawing stylos or are compelte oversights in development? -- D. Cello 23:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Who do you think cares more aboout the suits in their recollections, the completely insane ex marine, or the engineer with little to no insanity. ralok 23:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes they are suppoed to represent different POV's read my explanation above, Its actually somewhat fascinating, to see the world through the minds eye of different peopleralok 00:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly what I tought, guy. It *is* a fantastic idea. -- D. Cello 00:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) "Sent to Rescue the Ishimura?" The description of the movie says the USG O'Bannon was sent to rescue the Ishimura, but in the movie they dont even mention the Ishimura, I thought they were only sent to Aegis VII to stabilize the planet and look for fragments of the Marker. Does anyone else notice that or am I wrong? (Note: In Dead Space Salvage the Magpies find the Ishimura and at the end its handed over to the government.)